


himmel og helvete

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Skydiving, fallskjermhopping
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Evak goes skydiving!





	himmel og helvete

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har hoppet fallskjerm i rundt 5 år, og hadde omtrent 300 hopp inkludert 3-4 tandemhopp før jeg gav meg. Det er imidlertid omtrent 10 år siden sist jeg hoppet på Østre Æra ved Rena, så jeg beklager eventuelle unøyaktigheter/feil i regelverket, og i geografi og omgivelser. 
> 
> Tandemhopp vil si at man hopper sammen med en erfaren instruktør med videreutdanning som tandeminstruktør. Det er ikke krav om å hoppe tandemhopp før man tar vanlig kurs, men en god del fortsetter med vanlig kurs etter tandemhopp. Det er også mange som gjør et tandemhopp som del av utdrikkingslag, bursdagsfeiring og andre begivenheter, og lar det være med det. 
> 
> Denne historien er fiksjon, men noen av karakterene er basert på eller inspirert av virkelige personer.

“Kom igjen Isak, skynd deg!” Even er ivrig. Han har lånt foreldrenes bil kvelden før, og nå er han på veg ut døra hjemme. Isak somler, det ser ut som om han leter etter noe inne. Det er vanligvis Even som roter bort nøkler og bankkort og sko og sekken sin, og Isak som har full kontroll på hvor det er, men i dag er det visst Isaks tur til å ikke vite hvor det er hen.

Even går inn igjen og bort til Isak, som roter formålsløst i kommoden. “Isak, kom nå. Jeg har nøkler og bankkort, du trenger ikke ta med ditt om du ikke finner det nå.” Isak sukker. “Ja, ok.” Han snur seg rundt og kysser Even. “Kom da.”

De skal til Rena for å hoppe fallskjerm. Det startet som en vill ide på veg hjem fra en fest tidligere i sommer. De hadde gått hjem i sommernatten, og sett et fly bevege seg over himmelen. “Tenk å hoppe fra et fly da” hadde Even sagt med drømmende blikk. “Da bør du ha fallskjerm, ass”, hadde Isak ledd tilbake. “Skal vi dra og hoppe fallskjerm eller?” Isak hadde nikket. “Klart det.” Han hadde egentlig trodd Even tullet, han visste fallskjermhopping var ganske dyrt og dessuten var det visst ikke mulig i Oslo heller.

Men Even hadde ikke tullet. På slutten av sommeren, etter turene til Marokko og Venezia, etter at skolen hadde begynt, hadde han spurt om de skulle dra og hoppe sammen. Han hadde jobbet ganske mye i august og fått mye tips fra turister som var innom kaffebaren der han jobbet, så de kan ta seg råd til det. Og det er jo en sånn greie som det hadde vært kult å ha prøvd en gang, fabler han, sammen liksom.

Isak hadde prøvd å argumentere i mot. Snakket om farene og risikoen. Vist frem gamle nyhetssaker og youtube-videoer av feil som hadde oppstått. “Er du redd?” hadde Even spurt. Isak hadde nektet, redd var han ikke! Men rasjonell og kunnskapsbasert, derimot. Even hadde sett på det Isak hadde funnet, sammenliknet med antall hopp i Norge og kommet frem til at det var veldig liten risiko med tandemhopp i Norge. Isak hadde sukket da han innså at argumentasjonen hans ikke holdt. “Men du trenger jo ikke selv om jeg vil, du kan jo bare se på”, hadde Even forsikret ham om. Isak hadde sett skrekkslagen ut ved tanken.

De får låne bilen til foreldrene hans, hoppingen foregår et stykke fra Rena og det er absolutt mest praktisk å kjøre. De kjører fra Oslo tidlig om morgenen. De har avtale om hopping med oppmøte klokka 11, dersom været er fint er de ferdige til 12, men ved dårlig vær kan det ta lengre tid og hun Even snakket med før han avtalte sa det var lurt å ta et tidlig tidspunkt og ha hele dagen ledig. Været og værmeldinga ser bra ut. Lettskyet, vindstille, sol utover dagen.

Even er oppglødd i bilen. “Tenk så herlig det blir da! Bare falle og falle og så SVOSJ åpner fallskjermen og så stopper vi nesten opp!” Isak ser på ham. “Du vet at det tar ett minutt og 15 sekunder fra vi hopper ut til vi treffer bakken dersom skjermen ikke åpner seg?” “Skjerp deg, Isak. Disse folka vet hva de driver med. Du dør ikke i dag. Iallfall ikke av fallskjermhoppinga.” Isak ser ut av vinduet. “Jeg vet ikke ass.”

Even legger hånda si på låret hans. “Du vet du ikke må?” spør han og kaster et blikk på ham. Han er plutselig alvorlig. “Hvis du synes det blir for intenst, for mye, så trenger du ikke.”  
“Men du har lyst, ikke sant? Lyst til at vi skal gjøre dette sammen?” Isak ser på ham.  
Even sukker litt. “Joda, jeg har det. Jeg har liksom alltid hatt lyst til å prøve sånne greier. Fallskjermhopping, dykking, downhill-sykkel, de store karusellene. Sånt som gir litt adrenalinkick.”  
“Vi kan jo dra på Tusenfryd i stedet?” spør Isak, halv i spøk.  
“Vil du heller det?”  
Isak trekker pusten og fletter fingrene sine med Evens. “Nei, kom igjen. Vi hopper fallskjerm.”

Stemningen i bilen blir litt lettere. Isak finner frem Spotify, de spiller NAS på full guffe oppover E6 og når de svinger av på Rv 3 mot Elverum. Etter Elverum blir vegen litt mer svingete, det går ikke så fort lenger. De kjører en halvtimes tid til før de er på Rena. Even spør om de skal spise her, men Isak rister på hodet. Han er ikke sulten, og Even nøyer seg med en baguett. Fra Rena kjører de mot Osen, og snart er det skiltet “Rikssenter fallskjerm”. Isak svelger og er synlig nervøs. Even stryker ham rolig opp og ned låret, og smiler svakt. “Snart fremme nå. Når vi kommer til campingplassen skal vi ta av til venstre og så er det et par kilometer til.”

Vegen den siste biten er humpete. Den går mellom hogstfelt på den ene siden og gjerder og skilter som advarer mot skytefelt og granater på avveie på den andre. “Håper vi treffer landingsfeltet”, sier Even. “Lite kjipt å plutselig lande midt i skytefeltet på en øvelse!” Isak kvekker til og ser på ham. “Tror du de har øvelse nå?” Even rister på hodet. “Sikkert ikke. Og de har sikkert godt samarbeid med fallskjermklubben da.” I samme øyeblikk får de øye på en stridsvogn som kjører gjennom buskene noen ti-talls meter fra gjerdet inne i skytefeltet. Isak lukker øynene og puster tungt gjennom nesa. Even sier ingenting, bare konsentrerer seg om kjøringen.

Vel fremme parkerer de på parkeringsplassen og går mot hangaren de kan se. Det er campingvogner og telt ved siden av vegen, store brakkebygninger foran dem. En stor rød hangar ligger like ved flystripa. Det er en stor gresslette mellom hangaren, brakkene og flystripa, ved den ene enden er det en rød og hvit vindpølse som henger slapt ned. Det står noen klynger med folk langs hangarveggen, noen sitter ved bordene som står der, og ute på sletta er det også noen. De ser opp mot himmelen. De skjønner at dette er landingsområdet for hoppere.

Isak tør ikke riktig holde Even i hånda, dette er et ukjent sted og han er litt redd for kommentarer. De går ved siden av hverandre mot hangaren. I epost-bekreftelsen de fikk stod det at de skulle henvende seg i manifest, og de finner et skilt som peker mot forsiden av hangaren. Der henger det et stort skilt med røde bokstaver over en luke i veggen. Det er kø foran, folk som ser ut som de skal hoppe tandem og erfarne hoppere som skal melde seg på neste hopp. De kan se førstehjelpskoffert, hjertestarter, båre og nakkekrage henge på veggen inne i manifestrommet. Det er masse folk inne i hangaren. Fallskjermhoppere i hoppdresser som øver på neste hopp, går rundt hverandre eller kryper på rullebrett. Elever som trener med instruktør. Noen som pakker fallskjermer. Usikre folk som skal hoppe tandem, noen med tilskuere på slep. Lukt av vafler og toast og kaffe. Isak kjenner seg litt kvalm og blek, magen er urolig. Even ser på ham og klemmer hånda hans. “Nervøs?” Isak rister på hodet. “Neida.” Even ler. “Ok, litt da. Men det går bra.” “Du kan ombestemme deg, vet du.” Isak ser bestyrtet på ham. “Og stå her på bakken en halvtime mens du hopper?” “Jeg trenger jo heller ikke hoppe, da.” “Nå er vi jo her. Let’s go.”

“Hei, vi skal hoppe tandem vi!” sier Even når det blir deres tur.  
“Velkommen!” sier jenta i manifest. “Har dere bestilt?”  
“Jada, Even Bech Næsheim og Isak Valtersen.”  
Jenta sjekker på PCen sin. “Der er dere ja.” Hun taster litt og gir dem noen skjema hver. “Fyll ut disse. Det er personalia, egenerklæring og forsikringsskjema.”  
“Forsikring?” spør Isak nervøst. “For hva da?”  
“Det er obligatorisk forsikring for skader og dødsfall. Dere kan velge nivået selv, de fleste velger basisforsikringen som er inkludert i kursprisen.”  
Isak blir litt blek. “Ok”

De fyller ut skjemaene. Isak ser bort på Evens skjema før han fyller ut delen om pårørende. “Isak Valtersen, Nedre UIllevål...” Han kjente hjertet slo litt raskere da han så at Even hadde ført opp hans navn der. De krysser av for det billigste forsikringsalternativet, det som er inkludert i prisen. “Om vi trenger forsikringen så spiller det vel ikke så stor rolle hvor mye den er på”, ler Even.

De leverer skjemaene tilbake til jenta i manifestet. Hun sier de kan stikke ut og se på hoppingen, så ropes de opp når det er deres tur.

Ute er det sol og lett vind. Flaggene vaier i vinden. De hører flydur over seg, den blir kraftigere. En mann med radio og gul vest kommer bort til dem. Han halter og støtter seg på en krykke. Det skurrer i radioen hans. “De er på run nå, da hopper de”, forklarer han. De ser plutselig svarte prikker i lufta, som en liten maursti bak flyet. Mannen med vesten kikker opp og teller lavt inni seg, han kommer til 16. “Det er plass til 18 i flyet”, forteller han. “Men nå er det to tandem med.”  
Even nikker og begynner prate med mannen. “Har du hoppet selv også?” Mannen ler. “Ikke så mye nå lenger. Jeg har 13000 hopp, starta i 1969. Men nå tåler ikke hoftene og ryggen mer. Jeg fikk ny hofte for fem år siden, men den er ikke helt bra lenger, legen mener jeg ikke skal hoppe mer. Nå nøyer jeg med meg veteranhelga i mai og nok hopp til at jeg får beholde sertifikatet mitt”. Even ser imponert på ham. Isak er skeptisk. “Ødelagte hofter? Er det hardt for kroppen med hopping altså?” Mannen ser på ham, vurderer svaret sitt. “Med dagens utstyr er det ikke det. Men jeg har noen hundre hopp med rundskjerm, og det var nokså tungt.” Isak nikker.

Mannen ser opp mot himmelen. De små svarte prikkene har blitt større og åpner fallskjermene sine, det smeller og ser ut som laken over dem. Han teller. “Tretten, fjorten, femten…” Han ser seg rundt. Plutselig ser de en skjerm åpne seg mye lavere enn de andre. “Der ble det reservetrekk, gitt.“ Skjermen åpner seg akkurat som de andre, men over den ser de en tøystrimmel og en svart prikk. “Det er hovedskjermen og bagen som reserven var pakket i som dere ser der oppe”, forklarer han. “Reserveskjermen er ganske lik hovedskjermen og flys på samme måte, jeg tror det der er en elev så sannsynligvis merker han ikke særlig forskjell.” Han snakker med noen hoppere litt bortenfor om å organisere leting etter hovedskjerm og freebag. Den ene blir stående å se etter skjermen som daler nedover, han mener den lander ved vegen på andre sida, og de andre legger avgårde. “Ta med mobil, da.”

Even og Isak ser fasinert på hopperene som lander i raskt tempo. Noen av dem kommer så fort ned at de skvetter til og frykter hopperen skal gå rett i bakken, men de skjønner snart at de har kontroll. Mannen med vesten står rolig og ser på mens han ser på en liste. Etterpå kommer hopperne forbi ham på veg mot hangaren og hilser. De smiler og ler, prater med hverandre og hilser mot folk som står og ser på. De har overtrekksdresser og litt merkelige dresser med pølser på, og bærer den upakkede skjermen sin over skuldra, med snorene kveilet opp i hånda. En av dem halter tydelig, en eldre mann. Han landet ikke så langt unna, og en annen hopper har hjulpet ham av med fallskjermen og bærer den for ham. Han har faktisk fått en krykke å støtte seg til, men Isak aner at behovet ikke skyldes en dagfersk fallskjermskade.

Mannen med vesten krysser av navn på lista si. “Hvordan er det du lander, Mikkel? Det der var jo verste jentelandinga ever. Se på Trude, hun kan lande skikkelig, swoopa gjennom hele ponden.” De ler til hverandre, det er tydelig at ordene ikke stikker så dypt.  
“Hva heter du?” roper han vennlig til en oppspilt hopper som går forbi. “Petter!” svarer han, fortsatt ivrig pratende med hopperen han går sammen med. “Det er en elev, sjuende hoppet hans. Det første der han hopper aleine ut. Jeg veit jo hva han heter, men de må lære seg å si fra at de har landa” forklarer han.

“Heisann, ble det reserve på deg?” spør han vennlig når en av hopperne kommer forbi med en hvit skjerm i hendene. Flere andre hoppere hjelper ham smilende å bære. “Ja, den åpna ikke skikkelig” sier han. Han er oppspilt og ser litt nervøs ut. “Ikke forstyrr ham nå, Ole. Han har ikke debriefa ennå”, sier en av hopperne som hjelper ham å bære. Ole, som mannen med vesten tydeligvis heter, smiler og hilser med hånda. “Lurt å ikke mase for mye, han skal ha debrief med instruktøren sin nå. Fortelle hva som skjedde. Men det går nok bra. Han er jo fint nede på bakken, og begge håndtaka på riggen er dratt ut.” Even og Isak skjønner ikke helt hva han mener, men nikker med likevel. “Vi har nødåpnere når vi hopper, de sørger for at reserven utløses dersom man ikke klarer løse ut verken hovedskjerm eller reserve selv. Men så lenge man er våken så SKAL man forsøke løse dem ut selv. Vi skal aldri stole på at elektronikken funker bedre enn oss selv, det er bare en backup.”

“Men nå skal jeg ikke gjøre dere nervøse, gutter. Det er veldig sjelden at tandemutstyret ikke fungerer som det skal, og tandemhoppmesterne har over tusen hopp og masse erfaring. Det er ingen grunn til å bekymre seg.”

De som hoppet tandem på løftet er blant de siste som kommer bort mot dem. Det er to menn med det som ser ut til å være veldig store fallskjermer og to ivrige og glade kvinner i tjue-åra som snakker som fosser på veg bortover. “Herregud for en herlig følelse! Som å fly!” “Ja, det var virkelig gøy!” Tandemhoppmestrene ser på hverandre og smiler, gjenkjenner nok følelsene. Ole roper til dem. “Hei Andreas og Kristian, her er elevene til neste løft!” Andreas og Kristian hilser og smiler, sier de skal legge fra seg utstyret til pakking, og så kommer de ut etterpå. De to som går bak hilser også, de har kamerautstyr på hjelmen og ser ut til å ha filmet hoppene.

Andreas og Kristian kommer snart ut, med hver sin vaffel og en kaffe i hendene. “Har dere spist, gutter?” spør de. “Viktig å ha noe mat i magen.” Even nikker, Isak rister nervøst på hodet.  
“Dere er sammen eller?” Isak nikker. “Ok, da kan vi ta felles gjennomgang da.” De setter seg ned ved et bord utenfor hangaren og Andreas fisker frem registreringsskjemaene deres fra en lomme i dressen. Han skummer gjennom dem, stopper opp midt på skjemaet. “Jeg ser dere har ført opp hverandre som pårørende”, sier han. Isak retter seg opp og skal til å si noe. “Det er greit om dere fører opp et nummer til noen andre også”, sier Andreas. “Reglene sier det skal være en kontakt som ikke er med i flyet også. Vi har aldri brukt den kontakten noen gang altså.” Even ler, for første gang med snev av nervøsitet, og fører kjapt på morens telefonnummer på skjemaet sitt. Han ser fort på Isak før han skriver det samme nummeret på hans skjema også. “Sikkert like greit om det er hun som ringer foreldrene dine om det er noe, hun vet iallfall at vi er her.”

Andreas og Kristian gjennomgår hoppet med dem. Forklarer at det er en risikosport, men at de har strenge regler og at det aldri har skjedd alvorlige ulykker ved tandemhopping i Norge. De får informasjon om flyturen, om hvordan de skal komme seg inn i flyet og om oppførsel ombord. Tandemen skal gå sist ut av flyet. “Har dere noen ønsker om hvem som skal først?” spør Andreas. Even og isak ser på hverandre. “Eh, jeg trodde vi skulle hoppe samtidig?” sier Isak nervøst. “Ja ja, dere er på samme løft, såklart, men det er bare plass til en av dere i døra om gangen, så den andre kommer ti sekunder senere.” De blir enige om at Isak og Kristian skal hoppe først, så Even og Andreas. “Dere ville ha video også?” De nikker, de vil ha med seg bilder hjem etterpå. “Da hopper Richard og Martin med oss også”, sier Andreas. “Jeg lurte på om jeg kunne få med meg råfilmen hjem og redigere selv” sier Even. Kristian ser på ham. “Det må du spørre Martin og Richard om, men det går sikkert fint. Vil du redigere begge filmene selv eller?” Even nikker. “Vi gjør dette sammen, så jeg tenkte lage én film også.”

De småprater. Andreas forteller at han jobber i Forsvaret, Kristian jobber i Danmark. Martin er dansk. De har hoppet sammen på det danske landslaget før, men Kristian er norsk og de har noen uker her nå, før de skal på ferie. Isak lurer litt på om de er kjærester, men tør ikke spørre, det er jo ikke hans sak.

Richard og Martin kommer bort. Richard er en smilende og nokså hyper type, han er tydeligvis en humørspreder. De blir fort enige om filmingen og fotograferingen, Even lover å sende dem link til filmen etterpå. Richard nikker fornøyd, han synes det blir morsomt å se hva en person som ikke hopper selv får ut av filmen og hva han vil legge vekt på, og dessuten sparer han tid på å slippe å redigere den om kvelden. Han og Even hiver seg ut i en diskusjon om kamerautstyr og teknikk og vinkler, og Richard demonstrerer hvordan han helst vil plassere seg for å få de kuleste bildene av dem.

“30 minutter call til løft 12, 30 minutter.” hører de plutselig over høytaleren. Andreas og Kristian reiser seg. “Det er oss, det. Hvis noen av dere skal på do så er det tida nå.” Andreas peker mot brakkene på den andre siden. Isak kjenner at han gjerne skulle vært der, men det føles som han er i ferd med å gå i oppløsning nå og han MÅ ha Even med seg. Magen er full av sommerfugler, beina er som gele, han er kvalm og greier ikke tenke. Even kaster et blikk på ham. “Jeg stikker en tur på do. Blir du med?” spør han Isak. Isak nikker takknemlig.

“Herregud. Herregud. Herreguuuuud.” Isak klarer ikke snakke sammenhengende, han er bare kvalm. De står på do, gikk inn dit sammen selv om det egentlig ikke var plass. Even gjør seg ferdig og drar på seg buksene. Han legger armene rundt Isak og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Isak, dette går bra. Andreas og Kristian vet hva de driver med, de virker skikkelig proffe.”  
Isak presser seg inntil Even og puster fort. Han kjenner redselen i hele kroppen, en nervepirrende angst helt ulik all annen angst han har opplevd. Han greier ikke tenke i det hele tatt, verden går rundt og rundt og redselen kverner i hodet hans. Men etterhvert greier han konsentrere seg om Even, om duften av ham, pusten hans, kjenner at han roer seg ned og at puls og pust blir nesten normalt.

Tilbake i hangaren får de på seg hoppdresser. De er svarte og hvite. Evens er litt kort i beina og ermene, men ikke verre enn at det går greit. De får på seg gammeldagse lærhjelmer som likner luer, de ser helt latterlige ut og Isak lurer på hvilken funksjon de egentlig har. Til slutt får de låne høydemålere, slik at de kan se selv hvor høyt de er både i flyet og i lufta. Andreas og Kristian spenner på dem en sele. De justerer spennene, fikler med remmene. Selen sitter tett inntil kroppen og lårene. Kristian peker og forklarer. “Her er det plass til fire kroker. Hver av dem tåler minst 150 kilo, og vi bruker alle fire. De to øverste hekter vi på før flyet tar av. De to nederste venter vi med til vi begynner bevege oss bakover mot flydøra, så blir det mer behagelig å sitte og lettere å bevege seg. “150 kilo?” spør Isak. ”Du mener at de tåler mer enn 150 kg i rykk ja?” Andreas ser på ham og smiler. “Selvsagt. Dette er sertifisert fallskjermutstyr, ikke noe du kjøper på Biltema. Vi testet forskjellige billigkroker på jobb tidligere, halvparten av dem bare vred seg når de fikk litt belastning på seg, for ikke å snakke om når det ble drag.” Isak grøsser ved tanken på at utstyret skal feile, men Kristian og Andreas virker overbevisende og Even er rolig.

“Da går vi til flyet”, sier Kristian. Han går ved siden av Isak, mens Andreas og Even følger like etter. Flyet er knøttlite. Isak ser inn gjennom døra. Skal det liksom være plass til 18 personer der? Det ser ut som det har plass til omtrent 4 enkeltseter. Det lukter sterkt av drivstoff ved flyet. Lukta er litt kvalmende, som kraftig parafin iblandet olje og lukta av bildekk.

Andreas og Even klatrer inn først. De skal sitte på gulvet. Andreas setter seg ned helt innerst ved piloten og peker på hvor Even skal sitte mellom beina hans. Kristian setter seg ned ved siden av ham med Isak mellom beina. Isak kjenner han er glad han får sitte så nær Even litt til. Han kan føle varmen fra låret hans mot sitt eget. Even snur seg mot ham og gliser. Han smiler forsiktig tilbake. Martin og Richard setter seg mellom beina til Isak og Even, og så presser de andre 12 hopperne seg inn på samme måte. Andreas klipser på dem et tau. “Dette er sikkerhetsbeltet. Det har vi på til 1000 fot. Nå lukker vi døra og begynner å takse bortover”, forteller Kristian. “Så tar vi av og klatrer i 9 minutter før vi hopper. Da er vi på 12500 fot, omtrent 4000 meter.”

De hører flyduren endre seg og kjenner at flyet beveger på seg. Plutselig er de i lufta. Isak er uvel. Hjernen hyler at dette er livsfarlig, at han ikke skal sitte i et knøttlite fly flydd av to russiske piloter som ser ut som de har vært med i luftforsvaret siden før Muren falt, fornuften sier at han skulle holdt seg på bakken, at dette er beviset på at han er gal. Så kjenner han at noen klapper ham på skuldra. Det er Kristian som signaliserer at han skal hekte av seg sikkerhetskroken. Han fomler med den, Even hjelper ham.

Flyet legger seg over i en bue og han kjenner kvalmen komme tilbake. De kan så vidt se ut av vinduene oppe på veggen. Han får et glimt av grønn skog, blå himmel, hvite skydotter. “Åh, se på dette!” hører han fra lenger bak i flyet. “Det er herlig, er det ikke?” “Dette blir digg!” Han ser de glade smilene, blikkene, latteren, og kjenner at han klarer slappe av litt. Kanskje dette ikke er så ille likevel. Han snur seg så vidt mot Even og smiler forsiktig. Even gliser tilbake. “Åh jeg gleder meg!” Han tar Isaks hånd og trekker ham mot seg, kysser ham hardt og intenst i noen sekunder. Smilet går nesten rundt ansiktet. Isak er perpleks, han hadde ikke forventet et kyss her. Han skotter forsiktig rundt seg. Det er fortsatt glade ansikter og store smil, ingen ser på dem, det ser ikke ut som om noen har lagt merke til noe. Han slapper av, ser ned på høydemåleren. De er på 7000 fot nå. Nåla beveger seg raskt oppover. 8000. 9000. 9500. 10000. Den forsetter på en ny runde.

“Two minutes to drop. Two minutes.” Med ett yrer det av liv i flyet. Alle beveger seg, begynner reise seg opp. Hopperne sjekker hverandres utstyr, sjekker spenner og håndtak, hjelm, briller og høydemåler. Martin og Richard sjekker tandemene. Isak kjenner noen fikle med noe bak ryggen hans og med ett er han som limt fast foran Kristian. Andreas har hektet fast de to nederste krokene på Evens seletøy til riggen sin. Andreas er høy, men Even er høyere og må stå litt krokete i knærne. Det er fistbumps mellom alle i flyet, Even og Isak er også med. Isak smiler til Even og kjenner litt ekstra på knokene hans.

“30 seconds to drop. 30 seconds.”  
Plutselig går døra opp. Frisk luft strømmer inn i flyet. Lyden er høy. Det kjennes ut som om magen blir sugd ut av Isak. Pulsen hans stiger til uante høyder og han er plutselig ikke sikker på om det går an å puste i frittfall eller om han faller så fort at det ikke er mulig å trekke luft inn i lungene. Han greier ikke huske akselerasjonshastighet eller luftmotstand slik at han kan regne på det heller.

Et grønt lys går på. Han ser folk forsvinne ut av døra. Det skriker i ham. Dette er fornuftsstridig. Forrykt. Galskap. Han merker at flyet tipper litt hver gang noen forlater det gjennom døra. De kommer nærmere og nærmere døra. han forsøker stritte i mot, men Kristian går bak ham. “Klar?” spør han inn i øret hans. Han ser skrekkslagen på Martin. Klar? Hæ? Martin ler og klatrer ut av flydøra. Plutselig henger han på utsida. Han kjenner at Kristian går mot døra, skritt for skritt, og er tvunget til å bevege beina. Isak ser armbevegelser i sideblikket. “Ready! Set! Go!” hører han i øret og plutselig faller han.

Det er helt stille. Han hører ikke en gang sine egne hjerteslag. Han kjenner lufta mot ansiktet, kjenner den tar tak i dressen hans, kjenner flagringen fra det løse stoffet, kulden mot hendene. En løs hårlokk kiler ham på kinnet. Hoppbrillene presses mot øynene. Han gliser. Følelsen av frittfall er fantastisk. Han har aldri følt noe slikt før, noen sinne. Han ser på høydemåleren. 11500 fot. De har falt bare 1000 fot. 10 sekunder. Han kjenner at farten bremses litt, husker Kristian og Andreas hadde snakket om at de ville kaste ut en drogue, en liten bremseskjerm, slik at rykket fra åpningen av skjermen ikke skulle bli for hardt. Farten er høyere nå, det suser i ørene, prikker mot ansiktet.

Kristian klapper ham på skuldrene. Han blir litt forvirret, men da Kristian tar armene hans husker han plutselig at han ikke lenger trenger ha dem krysset foran brystet, en stilling han forøvrig ikke har noen minner om å ha plassert hendene i. Han strekker ut armene og beina, som en stjerne, som et papirkryss som faller gjennom lufta. Han tester hva som skjer om han bøyer beina. Lurer på om han kan svinge, ser mot venstre samtidig som han tilter litt i samme retning. Plutselig snurrer han rundt. Han ser horisonten fare forbi, klarer ikke skilne detaljer, bare himmel og land. Wow! Han kaster et blikk på høydemåleren. De er på 9000 fot. Han ser i den andre retningen og tilter kroppen igjen. Nok en gang snurrer de rundt, og han ler høyt. Dette er gøy! Foran seg ser han en mann vinke. Det er Martin, ser han. Han vinker og smiler tilbake. Plutselig er han mye nærmere. Han skjønner at Kristian gjorde et eller annet som fikk dem til å bevege seg fremover, eller kanskje det var Martin som kom mot dem, han er usikker. Han ser ned, der er det skog, skog, skog, noen veger, vann. Han kan ikke skjelne detaljene, men synes han kan se hele verden. Han ser horisonten foran seg, skog, fjell langt borte, de går over i blå himmel.

Så kjenner han Kristian klappe ham på skuldrene igjen. Han tenker fort. Hva betydde det, mon tro? Han ser Martin trekke seg litt lenger unna dem. Kristian tar den høyre hånden hans og fører den bakover. Han kjenner en kule i hånden, og Kristian drar den ut sammen med ham. Han kjenner et rykk og Martin forsvinner langt der nede. Det rykker og rister litt før det blir helt stille. “Hva synes du?” Isak gliser. “Wow. Dette er fantastisk. Helt utrolig.” Han ser på høydemåleren, de er like under 5000 fot.  
“Vil du styre?” Kristian gir ham to gule håndtak som er festet i snorer. “Bare dra i dem, vi svinger i den retningen du drar.” Isak trekker forsiktig i den ene snoren. Fallskjermen begynner bevege seg sakte mot venstre. Så drar han i den andre snoren slik at det går mot høyre. “Dra litt hardere, da”, sier Kristian. Han trekker den ene snoren helt ned og hører Kristian le bak seg. De snurrer plutselig rundt i en spiral, det går fort, fort. Han hyler, kjenner i magen at dette ikke er så lurt. “En gang til eller?” spør Kristian. “Neiass, kan vi ta det litt med ro nå?”

De flyr rolig ned. Isak synes det er som om han er i et digert skip han kan styre. Han ser seg rundt og ser andre fallskjermer i lufta. Rosa, røde, grønne, gule. Kristian peker på en skjerm med gule og svarte striper som henger et stykke unna. “Der borte henger kjæresten din.” Isak rødmer og smiler og kjenner sommerfuglene i magen, han vinker mot Even, men er ikke sikker på om han ser ham.

“Nå skal vi lande. Vi kommer til å lande mot hangaren, så da flyr vi først inn like ved hangaren, før vi tar en sving til venstre langs skogkanten og så til venstre igjen mot hangaren. Husk å løfte beina når jeg sier fra rett før landing, som om du sitter på en stol, ellers får du vondt i knærne. Og når vi lander så hjelper du meg å bremse. Jeg sier “NÅ” og da trekker du håndtakene ned i en rolig bevegelse.” Isak nikker ivrig. Han ser bakken komme nærmere, ser trærne under seg, campingvognene er blitt mer enn små prikker, han kan tydelig se menneskene der nede, mannen med den gule vesten like ved hangaren.

Kristian flyr dem rolig over campingen, bort til skogkanten, svinger og flyr mot vindpølsa. Like over bakken begynner han å bremse ved å dra i snorene, og idet de treffer bakken roper han til Isak og sammen trekker de håndtakene helt ned og flyr mange meter rett over bakken før de lander stående. Kristian løsner seletøyet fra seg og gir Isak en high five. “Gratulerer med ditt første fallskjermhopp!” Isak strekker hendene i lufta og jubler, før han kaster seg om halsen på Kristian og klemmer ham. Martin filmer og tar bilder.

Richard har landet like bortenfor dem og står med oppmerksomheten vendt mot Andreas og Even som er på veg ned. De lander like bortenfor dem. Richard løper bort for å filme Even, og Isak følger etter. Han kaster seg om halsen på Even. “Å herregud dette var helt fantastisk! Helt sjukt! Åhhh!” Han kysser ham hardt og intenst, holder hodet hans fast, suger underleppa inn i munnen sin. Even er fortumlet, men besvarer kysset og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Jeg er glad du likte det, bby” sier han. Isak holder rundt ham og stryker ham nedover ryggen. Even puster fort og ujevnt, Isak kan kjenne de hurtige hjerteslagene hans mot seg. Han kjenner at Even slapper litt mer av etterhvert. Isak slipper ham løs og ser på ham, før han kysser ham på nytt, dypere og mer dvelende denne gangen. Even besvarer kysset, de blir stående slik en stund.

Kristian og Martin står og ser på dem. Martin har allerede kysset Kristian, ønsket kjæresten velkommen ned, nå står de med armene rundt hverandre og ser på Even og Isak, smiler til hverandre over gleden og kjærligheten de viser.

Etterpå ligger de i gresset bortenfor hangaren og landingsområdet. Flyet er i ferd med å ta av, en ny gruppe hoppere er på veg opp. Andreas og Kristian skal hoppe flere tandemhopp med nervøse og gira elever. Even er helt rolig, han snakker ikke, bare ligger på ryggen og smiler, ser opp på den blå himmelen med de hvite skydottene. Isak er oppglødd og ivrig, og klarer nesten ikke ligge i ro. Han forteller gang på gang om hoppet, om svingene i frittfall, om skjermturen, utsikten, følelsen av frittfall og av å fly, snakker med hele seg, veiver med armene. “Takk for at du tok meg med ass”. Han ruller seg over Even og kysser ham lidenskaplig.

* * *

 

**Epilog**

hjernen vil ikke stå i ro som om alt bare blandes til en suppe det går ikke an å fokusere det går så fort fort fort alt bare kverner rundt tankene er alene og sammen og blandet og i små bobler og verden er som fartsstriper rundt og rundt og rundt som en karusell som en bergogdalbane trærne vil ikke stå i ro de farer forbi himmelen er opp og ned og overalt jorda er ikke der og det føles som han svever og krasjer og er overalt og ingen steder og han vil av av av.

Even lukker øynene. Han føler seg helt tom, helt utladet. Han kjenner gresset under seg, kjenner varmen fra Isak ved siden av seg, kjenner hånden hans i sin, kjenner stemmen hans, kjenner lukta av ham i nesen, kjenner munnen hans mot sin, kjenner tungen hans. Kjenner det, men kjenner det likevel ikke.

Isak er ivrig, snakker og snakker og snakker. Even sier ingenting, bare ligger der, smiler. Kjenner at verden er i ferd med å ramle på plass igjen, at stemmen til Isak får brikkene tilbake der de hører hjemme. Bakken er ned og himmelen er opp og begge deler er roligere nå. Verden føles mindre som en karusell, han kjenner at hvis han kan få ligge her litt til så kanskje han kan klare å reise seg, smile til Isak, smile til Andreas og Richard, smile til de andre hopperne. Gå til bilen. Kjøre hjem.

Hoppet var ikke i det hele tatt som han hadde tenkt. Han så for seg å fly som en svale, å sveve som en måke. Se hele verden. Himmel og land og horisont. Kjenne lufta mot hodet, ansiktet, munnen. Høre lyden av seg selv falle mot verden. Lukte kulda der oppe. Smaken av adrenalin i munnen.

I stedet hadde alt sammen blitt en suppe, en grøt, en blanding av inntrykk han ikke klarte skille fra hverandre. Han husket ingenting fra de satt i flyet og den grønne lampa kom på, til han stod på bakken og Isak kysset ham. Han husket den grønne lampa så tydelig. Først var det gult lys og masse bevegelse i flyet. Fistbumps og småprat, sjekk av utstyr, han husket han ble klipset hardere fast til Andreas. Han sto oppreist, litt krumbøyd, ble litt sliten i knærne av å ikke kunne rette seg opp. Så hadde det grønne lyset blitt tent og etter det husket han bare fragmenter. Menneskene som forsvant ut av flyet, plutselig var fem personer borte. Et glimt av Isaks ansikt, han så vettskremt ut, tom i blikket, Even angret på at han hadde dratt ham med seg hit. Isak som forsvant ut, ned, bak.

Luft. Kulde. Varme. Opp. Ned. Lyd. Lys.

Andreas som ba han løfte beina. De landet. Han satt plutselig på bakken. Andreas som løsnet ham før han reiste seg selv, Even ble sittende. Isak som kom løpende bort, kysset ham, snakket til ham. Kysset. Han slappet av, holdt Isak fast, holdt seg fast. Puster fort, holder på å miste kontrollen. Han lytter til Isaks pust, kjenner hjerteslagene hans, konsenterer seg om pusten. Pust inn, hold, pust ut, hold, pust inn, hold. Han kjenner seg roligere. Isak. Isak er her. Han holder fast som om det var det eneste faste i hele verden.

Når de kommer hjem på kvelden orker han knapt gå opp trappene til leilgheten. Isak drar ham opp, må nesten bære ham til senga. Han legger seg ned, prøver si noe, men sovner med en gang. Han husker vagt at Isak drar av ham buksa og genseren, pakker dyna rundt ham, klemmer ham. Isak som fortsatt sitter oppe når han i et glimt er våken senere på natta. Isak som sover når han våkner ved daggry. Isak som fortsatt er der når han ligger i senga på ettermiddagen.

På kvelden står han opp og tar frem PCen. Han har fått epost fra Richard og Martin med film og bilder fra hoppene. Han leser eposten. “Kjempegøy å hoppe med dere. Hils kjæresten din! Si fra om dere vil ha tandemhopp i utdrikkingslaget om noen år ;-)” Even smiler. Trekker pusten og klikker på vedleggene.

Han ser filmene. Sin egen og Isaks. Ser på bildene. Ser seg selv smile, le. Opplever hoppet gjennom filmen. Husker lydene og lyset, ser lufta presse mot huden. Husker hvordan det føltes. Kjenner lufta mot ansiktet, lukta av flybensin, kulde. Ser, hører, lukter, føler. Hopper på nytt og på nytt.

**Author's Note:**

> Som alltid: en sucker for kommentarer.  
> Har du hoppa fallskjerm? Fikk du lyst til å hoppe fallskjerm? Ble du kvalm? Gira? Livredd? Bare gøy å lese? Tell me about it.


End file.
